


Rudy-The Sequel

by donsboy



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Angst, Friends reunited, Gen, M/M, reconnecting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 00:06:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4982017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donsboy/pseuds/donsboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick gets a new boyfriend and a big surprise!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rudy-The Sequel

**Author's Note:**

> * * *

          Nick pulled up in front of his apartment after a long day on the job site. Out of habit, he glanced over at the apartment that used to belong to one of the best friends Nick ever had, and that was Rudy Thomas. It had been over a year since Rudy had left, and it still hurt Nick like it was yesterday. Nick saw some workmen coming out of Rudy’s old place carrying painting equipment, and that led him to believe that someone else would be renting the apartment soon.

 

          Nick got out of his truck and went inside his own place. He could hear Kyle talking on the phone in the bedroom and went in to let him know he was home. When Kyle saw Nick, he ended his phone call and jumped up to kiss Nick. Nick asked who was on the phone and Kyle explained that it was his brother Kevin. Nick asked if the workmen next door had been there when Kyle got home, and he confirmed that they had been. Kyle knew this would bother Nick because his friend Rudy used to live there.

 

          Kyle knew all about Rudy from Nick. When they had first started going out, Nick had told Kyle about his friend and how his previous boyfriend Greg had driven Rudy away. It amazed Kyle that some people had no tolerance. Kyle knew first-hand about that type of cruelty because he and Kevin had a cousin like Rudy, and had seen and heard how cruel some people could be.

 

          Nick went in to take a shower, and while he was doing so, Kyle called Kevin back so they could iron out the details of their plan. Kevin told Kyle he would pick him up around 9 a.m. the next morning. Kyle got off the phone and started dinner. Nick came into the kitchen, got a beer from the fridge, and leaned over to kiss Kyle. Kyle shooed Nick out of the kitchen so he could finish supper. After the two ate and the kitchen was cleaned up, Nick asked Kyle if he wanted to go for a ride. They got in Nick’s truck and drove to a park not far from the apartments.

 

          Nick told Kyle that this was the park where he and Rudy used to come to on the weekends. Kyle could see that Nick was missing his friend a lot, and tried to comfort him. That didn’t seem to be working, though, because Nick seemed to get more tense. Kyle steered the conversation to other things, and Nick eventually came around. That night, Nick apologized to Kyle for being upset. Kyle told him not to worry about, and that he understood. Nick replied that that was one of the things he loved most about Kyle was the fact that he understood him so well.

 

          After Nick left for work the next morning, Kevin showed up to pick up Kyle. On the way to their destination, Kevin filled Kyle in on the details of what was going on……

 

“Okay, Kevin, what’s the deal?”

“Well, it goes something like this: when Rudy left Vegas last year, he somehow ended up in the group home of people with special needs in Henderson. That’s where I tracked Rudy down to. He’s been there nearly the whole time, and I have to say that this place is pretty bad. You don’t know it, but I’m the one who rented the Rudy’s old apartment. I did that because I want Rudy out of that damn place and close to Nick again…..”

 

“How is that possible?”

 

“Being a lawyer has its’ perks, little brother. Once we get Rudy back where he belongs, he will be able to start working at the Workshop there in Vegas just like he used to and be able to support himself again….”

 

“I thought we were just going to surprise Nick with a visit from Rudy…..”

 

“We are, Kyle. I’m going the extra mile on this one because Nick has been so damn good to you, and he treats you right. He’s a good man, and he deserves to have his friend back…..”

 

“Thank you , Kevin….It really means a lot to hear you say that about Nick.”

 

“Well, it just happens to be true….I’ve taken care of everything on Rudy’s end. He’s waiting for us to pick him up right now. I thought we’d get him settled at the apartment first so he can get used to it again. It’s going to be a shock to both Rudy and Nick to see each other again, in addition to Rudy being able to stay near Nick for good…..”

 

“That’s true…I just hope we can get this done before my baby gets home tonight…..”

 

“Don’t worry, little bro…I’ve got this under control…..”

 

          The two men arrived at the Henderson Group Home for the Mentally Disabled. Kyle could see right away what his brother was talking about. The place looked dirty and unkempt. Some of the residents were wandering the halls in their night clothes. Kevin and Kyle walked up to the front desk and Kevin identified himself and stated that he was there to pick up Rudy Thomas. It seemed as though it would take forever to get the paperwork finished. When that was done, Rudy was brought to the front.

 

          Kyle would have known Rudy anywhere. He recognized him from the few pictures that Nick had. Rudy saw Kevin and smiled. He walked up and shook Kevin’s hand and thanked him for getting him out of there. Once they were back at the car, Kevin introduced Kyle to Rudy. It was all Kyle could do to keep it together because he was so excited that Rudy was coming home. The three talked on the drive back to Vegas, and Rudy learned that Kyle was Nick’s partner. When he learned that, he became concerned.

 

          Kevin noticed that Rudy had gotten quiet, and asked what was wrong. Rudy asked Kyle if he would be mean to him like Greg had been. Kyle turned in his seat to reassure him that he wasn’t anything like Greg. He also promised that he would not treat him the way Greg had. Kyle could tell that put Rudy somewhat at ease, and he also knew that it was important to Rudy to find this out because of the way Greg had treated Rudy.

 

          When they got back to Vegas, they stopped and had lunch. After lunch, Kevin took Kyle and Rudy back to the apartments. Kevin was going to his office to finish some work, but would be back later when Nick got his surprise. Kyle took Rudy to his old apartment to show him the new furniture and other things that Kevin and Kyle had bought for him. Kyle asked Rudy if he was excited to see Nick, and he said he couldn’t wait. Before long, Rudy confessed he was tired and would like to take a nap. Kyle told Rudy that he would come back and get him when it was time to surprise Nick.

 

          Rudy lay on his bed and thought about everything that had happened in the past two days. He hoped that this wasn’t some cruel dream. He wanted this to be real so much. He had missed Nick terribly in the year since he’d left, and had regretted leaving. One thing Rudy knew for sure was that  he wasn’t leaving again…not if he could help it.

Rudy wanted to make sure that he thanked Kevin and Kyle properly for doing these wonderful things for him and for reuniting him and Nick

 

          Nick got home a bit late that evening. He’d had to work overtime that day because of a screw-up, and was just a bit cranky. He went in, took s shower, and asked Kyle when dinner would be ready. Kyle stated that dinner was ready, so they ate. Kyle was trying his best to lighten the mood, and Nick apologized for being such an ass. It was around this time that Kevin showed up. Nick greeted Kevin, and everyone sat down in the living room to talk.

 

          Shortly after, Nick excused himself to go to the bathroom, and the brothers leapt into action. Kyle went next door to get Rudy, and Kevin was to keep Nick occupied until they got back. Kyle went next door and knocked. When Rudy answered, Kyle went inside. He asked if Rudy was ready to go see Nick, and Rudy said that he was. When they got ready to leave the apartment, Kyle told Rudy to keep quiet when they got next door.

 

          When Nick came out of the bathroom, he asked Kevin where Kyle was. Kevin said something about Kyle going to get something out of his car. About that time, Kyle opened the front door. He stepped in and called Nick’s name. Nick got up from the couch and looked toward the front door. When Nick realized what he was seeing, the teardrops fell like raindrops as Rudy walked into the room.

 

          Nick held his arms out and Rudy never hesitated. He ran to Nick and the two men embraced. When they pulled away from each other, both men were crying, Nick sobbing like there was no tomorrow. Nick led the two of them to the couch so they could sit down. Kevin and Kyle looked at each other and smiled, knowing they had done the right thing.

 

          Nick and Rudy talked for what seemed like hours, catching each other up on what had happened since they had last seen each. Nick was saddened to learn of Rudy’s stay at the group home, and promised Rudy then and there that something like that would not happen again. Rudy said that he knew it wouldn’t because Kevin wouldn’t let it. Rudy also explained that Kevin had gotten him his old apartment back, and that he was going to be working at his old workshop again. When Nick learned this, he stood up and grabbed his brother-in-law in a crushing bear hug and thanked him profusely.

 

          The hour was growing late, and Rudy was getting ready to head next door. Nick got teary-eyed and didn’t want Rudy to go. Rudy promised to be back early in the morning, and suggested they do something fun since it was Saturday. Nick quickly agreed, and Rudy was on his way. Kyle walked Kevin out to his car and when he came back inside, he found Nick on the sofa crying…..

 

“Baby, what’s wrong?”

“I’m scared Rudy is gonna leave again. Kyle, I couldn’t stand it if he did…..”

“Nick, honey, he just came home. I don’t think he wants to leave again. He never left your side all night, and from what you said before, that’s how it was when he was happy. Don’t jump the gun just yet. Besides, he knows now that there are people around you that are good for you, and that are kind to him. He also knows that even though you and I are together, I can share you and it not be a problem. Baby, just have a little faith…..”

 

“You’re probably right, Kyle. I need to stop worrying about something that most likely happen. You always know…..That’s one of the reasons I love you so much. Baby, I can’t thank you and Kevin enough for what you’ve done for me, and for Rudy…..”

 

“Don’t sweat it, babe. I was just trying to do the one thing I figured would make you happiest…..”

 

“Well, you did, and I love you so much more for it…..”

 

THE END

* * *


End file.
